de_rare_wezensfandomcom_nl-20200214-history
Nevellicht/ Het geheime koninkrijk
PROLOOG De volle maan scheen helder op het meer. Het verlichtte het hele bos. Het was nacht, maar met behulp van de maan, zag het hele bos er helder en verlicht uit. Voor zich, strekte een groot meer zich uit. Dit was de vergadering met alle elfen. Onder de volle maan zaten de heersers van het geheime elfenland. Er was geen koning of koningin, alleen zes uitverkorenen die het land onderhouden. En bij elke volle maan gingen die zes naar het meer om dingen te bespreken. Er stonden zes prachtige stoelen, waar elk een elf op zat. Maar deze keer was het anders. Er waren zes stoelen, maar op één stoel zat niemand. ‘We hebben dringend een zesde heerser nodig’, begon één van de vijf elfen. Ze had mooi lang blond haar en diepe donkerblauwe ogen. Iedereen wist dat ze een uitverkorene zou zijn; ze is slim, wijs, en vindt haar land belangrijk. Naast haar zat een andere vrouw, zij had lang golvend bruin haar, en lichtblauwe ogen. ‘Je hebt gelijk. Als we niet snel iemand vinden, gaat het land verzwakken.’ Met een strenge blik voegde ze eraan toe: ‘En dat willen we niet.’ Een andere man keek haar aan. ‘Maar hoe dan? Hoe komen we aan iemand die aan de rechten voldoet?’ Een paar elfen keken de anderen aan in de hoop dat zij iets zouden zeggen. Een tijdje was het stil, maar een vrouw verbrak de stilte. ‘Heeft niemand een teken gekregen?’ Velen knikten van niet, maar één elf opende haar mond. ‘Ja, ik heb een visioen gehad.’ Een mooie elf, met lang, wit haar, die bijna nooit wat zei, stond recht. Haar lange voorste witte haren vielen voor haar gezicht. ‘Vertel,’ drong een andere elf aan, ‘een visioen kan belangrijk zijn. Vooral in de situatie als nu.’ De elf met het mooie witte haar keek iedereen één voor één aan voordat ze begon te spreken. ‘Een voorspelling.’ Een man stond recht en keek haar angstig aan. ‘Toch geen duistere voorspelling?’ De vrouw met de witte haren slikte. ‘Ik weet het niet, het was nogal vaag.’ De andere elfen keken haar hoopvol aan. Ze ging verder. ‘Een voorspelling. Het is verder, veel verder dan je denkt. Maar denk niet te ver, de oplossing kan vlak voor je liggen.’ Ze herhaalde de voorspelling die ze gehoord had in haar visioen. HOOFDSTUK 1 De bel klonk in het leslokaal. Lily pakte haar spullen bijeen en stopte ze in haar schooltas. Daarna pakte ze hem en deed hem op haar rug. Ze liep het lokaal uit, en liep door de gangen. Even later was ze uit het gebouw en ze schrok wat voor weer het was. Overal lagen plassen water en het regende hevig. Moet ik door die storm naar huis lopen? Ze zuchtte en besloot om er toch maar door te gaan. De regen kletterde op haar haar en ze werd helemaal nat. Ze besloot om gewoon naar huis te rennen, zodat ze niet doorweekt was wanneer ze thuis kwam. Haar voeten plonsden door de plassen terwijl ze op weg naar huis rende. In de verte zag ze haar huis al staan. Het was een vredig, klein huisje. Lily vond dat het best gezellig was. Vooral in haar kamer. Haar kamer bevond zich op de zolder, aangezien haar broer, Kilith, hun kamer voor zichzelf wou. Vroeger hadden ze een kamer voor hun allebei, maar Kilith wou de kamer voor zichzelf. Lily was daar tegen, want ze wou nooit op de zolder komen. Haar broer had haar vaak wijsgemaakt dat daar enge monsters leefden, en daarom was ze sinds haar vierde niet meer op zolder gekomen. Maar nu was ze veertien, en dan was ze klaar om alleen naar de zolder te gaan. Lily was zo bang geweest, maar uiteindelijk durfde ze er wel te komen. Nu was het haar kamer, en ze had het ingericht hoe ze het zelf wou. Nu was ze er graag, om verhalen te lezen, huiswerk te maken, of om door het kleine raampje naar buiten te staren. Ze deed de deur open, en toen ze binnen was, deed ze hem meteen weer toe. Ze zuchtte diep. ‘Wat een rotweer’, klaagde ze. Ze trok haar jas uit, en hing hem aan de kapstok. Daarna bukte ze zich en trok haar schoenen uit. Met natte sokken liep ze de trap op. Toen Lily de kamer van haar oudere broer passeerde, hoorde ze hevige muziek. Typisch Kilith. Tegenwoordig sloot hij zichzelf op met muziek die zo luid stond dat je oren ervan kapot gingen. Haar broer is zestien, twee jaar ouder dan haar. Ze liep verder, tot aan het kleine zoldertrapje. Ze liep de trap op naar boven, en even later stond ze in haar kamer. Hier voelde ze zich altijd veilig, ook al was dat tien jaar geleden niet het geval. Ze liep meteen naar haar bureautje. Ze had er vaak tekeningen gemaakt, dat vond ze de leukste bezigheid. Als ze klaar was met haar schoolwerk, dan pakte ze meteen haar papier en begon met haar pen te tekenen. Ze bekeek haar tekeningen. Allemaal elfen. Ze glimlachte en schoof haar stoel naar achteren. Daarna ging ze zitten, en schoof alle tekeningen opzij. Zelf vond ze dat ze mooi waren en ze voelde zich trots. Ineens vloog haar deur open. Lily schrok zich dood. Haar broer keek haar boos aan. ‘Waar heb je mijn boek gedaan?’ Lily lachte. ‘Sinds wanneer vind je een boek belangrijk?’ Kilith keek haar kwaad aan. ‘Ik heb het nodig. Er is morgen een toets van wiskunde. Ik moet dat boek hebben.’ Hij keek de kamer rond. ‘Je moet hem hebben. Anders kan ik niet studeren.’ ‘Ja, en ik zou die moeten hebben!’ Kilith luisterde niet naar haar en liep haar kamer af op zoek naar dat boek. Hij kwam naar haar bureautje waar al haar tekeningen lagen. Haar hart klopte als een razende in haar borst. ‘Hier is hij niet!’ riep ze. Ze legde haar armen over het tafeltje zodat hij het niet kon zien. Een gemene grijns verscheen op zijn gezicht. ‘Laat zien dan!’ Hij probeerde over haar heen te kijken. ‘Ik zei toch al dat hij hier niet zou liggen!’ Kilith werd kwaad. Hij duwde haar omver en ze belande hard op de grond. Hij pakte één van haar tekeningen en hield hem voor zich. ‘Elfen?!’ Hij gierde van het lachen. ‘Wat kinderachtig!’ Hij pakte nog een andere en ook daar moest hij bij lachen. ‘Lilytje, Lilytje, je bent net een klein kind. Wie maakt er nu tekeningen van elfen?! Ik dacht dat je er al lang niet meer in geloofde!’ Lily werd boos. Met een kwade blik dacht ze terug aan de tijd dat ze elfen zo leuk vond, en dat ze altijd in het bos op zoek ging naar hen. Haar broer had haar zo hard uitgelachen daarmee, dat ze alles van haar tekeningen, boeken, plaatjes in de vuilbak had gegooid. In die tijd was ze zo teleurgesteld in haar broer. Maar tegelijkertijd was ze razend geweest. In een enorme woeste bui, stootte ze haar broer om. En daar lag hij dan, hulpeloos op de grond. Een woedende blik was op zijn gezicht te lezen. Hij stond woedend op, en met een kwaad gezicht hield hij haar blik vast. ‘Denk maar niet dat ik je dit vergeef!’ riep hij toen hij de deur met een ruk toesloeg en bonkend de trap af liep.